Assassin of Thor
}}' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#000000; background:#680000;" | '''Personal Data' |- ! Real Name: | } |- ! Known Aliases: | } |- ! Species: | } |- ! Age: | } |- ! Height: | } |- ! Weight: | } |- ! Eye Color: | } |- ! Hair Color: | } |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#000000; background:#680000;" | Biographical Data |- ! Origin: | } |- ! Identity: | } |- ! Nationality: | } |- ! Occupation: | } |- ! Place of Birth: | } |- ! Base of Operations: | } |- ! Marital Status: | } |- ! Known Relatives: | } |- |} History ---- Exerts from Thor's Assassin Bio: While standing over his fallen mentor TA began to calm and heard the final words of the Thunder God like a spear through his heart "Odin has fallen...Asgard is doomed.....a fine weapon Lokie has created....may your love for Niobjorg save ..........As..gar...dddd" In this moment Thor's Assassin realized what truly had taken place, he wept for the loss of his mentor. The trickster Lokie saw the opening and used his powers of mental manipulation to instill heart ache, loss, deprivation, disparity, emptiness into TA. The Apprentice began screaming ripping at his armor ferociously. Screaming his apologies to the heavens as his form and shape changed. The blue of his armor changed to red. His mask and face changed to a skull with the moth half sewn shut. The souls of Valhalla gathered around as well as the tortured souls of hel to witness the transformation. The cackling from Lokie could be heard throughout Asgard as TA slowly took the form and banished himself to hel. "My daughter will take great care of you.....brother! Hahahaha" Lokie laughed uncontrollable as his plot was revealed and his schemes paid off. "Goodbye old friend" Lokie said one last time as the Apprentice was carried downwards... Moans, cries, pleas, evil soaked this place. Tortured souls swimming in the seas of fire. The Apprentice lay in wait for whatever was to come to him. He deserved it. His life was for naught. All was lost. His Niobjorg was gone, His Sass was in Midgard, his mentor slain at his own hands. Despair and mentally lost he lay there motionless waiting for the fire to cleanse him of his wrongs. The evil daughter of Lokie ruled this realm and had plans for this one. Hel was her name and she cackled like her father did moments ago. Ordering her minions to "Put this one with the line of forever haunted lovelies. This one will burn forever within his own soul" She would take pleasure in his torture. An immortal to play with for eternity. It was almost too goo to be true. A young soul approached the Apprentice and questioned "why are you here? You are not marked as a citizen of Hel, have you chosen this fate?" No answer from the lifeless body came so she continued "you can leave this place if you will it. Revenge? Maybe love is what you could live for? why have you chosen this of all things. You do not belong here!!" Receiving no answer she continued to say louder each time "you do not belong here!!" over and over. Then the other voices rose up to join her "YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE!!". Though he would not respond. Letting himself be carried throughout the realm and subjected to whatever torture. He would endure. Under the knife he went. Cut open from neck to scrotum, his organs set in fire but he did not cry out once, he didn't fight it, he didn't move. Once his wounds healed the evil Hel was elated. "Ooooh a regen!! Makes torture so much better.....we'll have fun with you Mikel. Oh yes..." Device after device was used on his body though he would not react. He would only lay there with his thoughts. Torturing himself with the emotions. Under the guillotine he went. It would move every 3 minutes to cut through a different spot on his body. Each blow a fatal one for any other soul, any other body but not his. He endured it for weeks. left|300px Finally the young soul returned to him and began to talk. Sneaking into the chamber she was amazed at the being who chose this. She talked of hope, of love, of cravings, of her family. On and on she went remembering everything she had taken for granted in her life. Seemingly talking to a corpse she continued as if he were listening to her. This went on for days and nights, weeks and months with no sound from the Apprentice. Until one day he spoke. "Why do you linger so? Leave me be" "You do talk eh? So whats your name strange one?" She asked and again no response. "What? You don't have a name? Mines Elina" "You can call me The Assassin of Thor" he touted and then turned his head away. "So that is an odd name, sounds more like a title to me. Is that why you are here, you kill someone?" "something like that, leave me be" He said but she wouldn't let up. "I can do this forever ya know? Seeing as we have that long" she sarcastically spat at the body being cut over and over again. One day she got through to him, he started talking and unleashing his story onto her. From the beginning to the end and why he came to be in Hel. He went over all of it over and over with her. Anguishing through every detail and remembering every event perfectly in his head. "Your story is not over old one" She said offhandedly to him. This struck a cord in him. He remembered these words spoken to him by his mentor all those centuries ago. "Awake young soul, your story is not over". He repeated these words verbally over and over to the point where she thought he had lost his mind completely. "My story will continue Elina. Lokie will have his day in here by force. I will get my revenge" He said almost trying to convince himself "How will you enter Valhalla old one?" She asked him to which he had no answer except to say " I will shake the very foundations of Midgard itself until he answers my call! I take my leave of this place". With that he broke the ties that held him and crushed the guillotine with a single blow turning it to dust. "If i could join your quest i would" she said sadly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You will" her soul entered his chest as he walked out into the great vastness of Hel. The lake of fire burned with souls and the mindless ones walking to no destination. "You will all come with me!!" He shouted as he took in soul after tortured soul. "You will fight for me when called! Do my bidding when i call for you!" Hel, upon seeing this ran towards Aot but he was already ascending. "come back here Mikel, your soul is mine!!" she yelled out from the ground near the lake. "No Lady Hel, you will answer to me!" he retorted holding his hand out and retrieving her soul as he ascended. He had become a dark being, powerful like no other and his will was unbreakable. He would bring down Lokie if it was while taking his last breath. The earth beneath the Rogue Isles shook violently. The skies burned red with fierce tornadoes descending on the city, strong winds and fatal lightning strikes every half second. The ground glowed a bright orangish red and out of the depths emerged a God-Like figure. Unleashing Hel literally upon earth he commanded then "kill for me, destroy for me! Bring me Lokies head!" Through all the years of fighting the Rogue Isles and Paragon City had witnessed no attack like this one. Villains and heroes alike would fall to the minions of Aot and even at the hands of the Soul Collector himself. Buildings fell at a wave of his hand, the elements bent under his call. He made a path through the Rogue Isles right into the heart of Paragon City. Bringing the city of Talos to rubble calling out for Lokie over and over. Heroes and citizens that once chanted his name fell at the hands of his minions. The heroes of Paragon City would make a last stand though. Gathering their resources and banding together. It would come to be known as "The final stand of Freedom Phalanx". A war that would see several of the heroes fall in battle. Statesman falling to a swing of Aot's mighty hand, soon after Synapse, Ms Liberty and Positron. The war came down to Many of TA's closest friends. Led on by Lokie and Gamble, Lokie saw this as his only way to defeat the great Apprentice. The proud and courageous Legend of Justice stood against him in their final moments. The war raged on... In the heat of battle Lokie and his enemy would face off finally. The moment that Aot was waiting for. Revenge. "Your deeds are marked in the annals of time Trickster, you meet your end on this field!" "Your such an easy target Mikel! I should have killed you the night of your conception!" Lokie rared back as the two locked up in battle. Lokie was no match physically for Aot. He fought with anger, overwhelming anger towards his foe. Such that Lokie could not rely on his greatest ability, that to manipulate the minds of his victims. The Assassin of Thor reveled in the destruction of his foe, taking pleasure in torturing him with sharp bolts of lightning and dark miasma sucking his life force from him. "To Hel with you Lokie, where you belong. Alone to swim in the lake forever!" The Soul Collector yelled as Lokies daughters soul struck a fatal blow. Looking surprised he looked at Tthe Apprentice with wide eyes "you turned her against me?" "she does my bidding now foul one!" Assassin of Thor responded and quickly after reaching through the chest of Lokie, gathering his soul and turning his body to dust. The war was lost to the small band of heroes now as they gathered around the immortal. Deadrites leaped in the air for a blow to The Assassin of Thor at the same time a dark soul took a final blow to an empath healer. The scream from The Apprentice knocked everyone within a mile back hundreds of feet. The fallen Empath was none other then SassMonster. His beloved. He held her in his arms cradled on his lap while the heroes collected themselves for the final fight. The minions of the wretched Apprentice screamed in agony with their Master as they disappeared. She was dying from the blow and no amount of healing would cure her. Gamble and Deadrites ran to her aid but were blown back from an outstretched hand of the Assassin. "Shes mine!! YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!!!" he shrieked. Again repeating the words he said to Thor in their battle. Her last words was in shock as she realized what held her. This ageless thing, this timeless Soul Collector was her love TA. "How could you do that? Kill all of those people? Why?.......why my love?.....wh....y..." she trailed off and the tortured soul simply responded "It was all for you my Goddess...all for you...". With that the two figures seemed to transfer upwards towards the heavens. Leaving the survivors to pick up the pieces of what had transpired. They lost so much and learned so little. Though the threat was gone. For now. Powers and Vulnerabilities ---- Strengths - Able to regenerate wounds inflicted in Battle -If he were to gain the Power Source from the Apprentice, his power would be doubled - Has the strength of a thousand men (Super Strength) - Able to control electricity in any form (master of electricity) - Able to fly at a top speed of 850 mph - Able to travel through the clouds while in electric form - Able to move through the realms with strength of will - Able to summon Dark Miasma from the netherworlds and manipulate it in any form - Can fly through space not needing to breathe and go without food and water for months at a time - Soul Summoning: The souls the he collects or has absorbed are bound to him, upon his calling they will rise and do whatever his bidding even if it's their undoing. - Able to instill fear and panic in mortals with his glare. Higher grade heroes will be affected only by doubt or hesitation by his gaze -Invulnerable. The Assassin of Thor's skin is impenetrable while Niobjorg roams one the nine worlds. Weaknesses - Aot is susceptible to psionics and mental manipulation - Low grade intelligence since the separation from his host - Prone to fits of rage at the mention or thought of the apprentice - Vision is impaired. The world appears blurred or fogged over to him since the separation from TA - The Soul Collector retains all the visible scarring that TA would have had the regeneration no healed the cuts, because of this Aot feels agonizing pain when his skin is touched physically. Personality and Traits ---- - Coming Soon Equipment ---- - Coming Soon